thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Адам Мунлит
: Возможно, вы искали аномального Адама? Адам Мунлит был ученым Волшебного Королевства Левианта и первым руководителем Проекта "Ма". Манипулируя Евой Звездой и столкнувшись с ее провалом, Адам влюбился в нее, и пара сбежала в Лес Элда в Эльфегорте, где поженилась. Усыновив близнецов Гензеля и Гретель после того, как Ева убила их мать, Адам был убит ими спустя годы. В конце концов оказался в Мрачном конце и выполнял обязанности Демона Гнева. Биография Ранние годы Адам родился в 022 ДБ как сын королевы Марии Мунлит и когда вырос, то стал выдающимся ученым в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. Когда Левиантский Сенат и Сет Твайрайт забрали у Адама его мать, сделав ее марионеткой,История первородного греха: Полное издание - Буклет - Акт 1 Адам озлобился на них и захотел отомстить им.Проект "Ма" - 元老院 そしてセト 僕から 母親を奪った あいつらに今こそ制裁を Где-то в 005 ДБ Адам был выбран для того, чтобы руководить Проектом "Ма" и найти подходящую кандидатку для рождения Богов-Близнецов.История первородного греха -Акт 1- Буклет - Раздел 1. Пророк Мерри-Го-Раунд Увидев такую возможность, Адам понадеялся использовать кандидатку как посредницу, чтобы управлять страной и отомстить тем, кто отнял у него мать.Проект "Ма" - 『Ma』計画 僕にとって願ってもないチャンス 利用してこの国を支配してやる После того, как ни одна из кандидаток, обследованных для проекта, не оказалась жизнеспособной, Адам нашел ведьму Еву Звезду из села Нему.Проект "Ма" - 計画始動 候補者はネムの村の魔女 Поняв, что она была потенциально жизнеспособной кандидаткой, Адам использовал промывающий мозги наркотик, Веном, чтобы соблазнить ее.Проект "Ма" - 『venom（洗脳薬）』を使えば簡単な事 Действуя как ее любовник, Адам привез Еву в Королевский институт и протестировал ее, а когда она превосходно прошла тесты, представил ее как кандидатку.История первородного греха - Акт 1- Буклет - Раздел 2. Проект "Ма" Поцеловав ее, Адам сказал, что она станет матерью богов, Ма.Проект "Ма" - 彼は私に口づけして こう言ったの「君はこれから神の母 『Ma（メム・アレフ）』になる」. Когда она усомнилась в том, что должна быть здесь, Адам успокоил Еву и узнал о ее желании выйти за него замуж в Лесу Элда.Проект "Ма" - 彼は「大丈夫だ」と 抱きしめてくれた 全てが終わったら 結婚式を挙げよう 二人のお気に入り エルドの森で. Как часть проекта, Адам следил за процедурой введения в Еву божественного семени и, когда было подтверждено, что она беременна близнецами, ждал их рождения.История первородного греха -Акт 1- Буклет - Проект "Ма" Однако дети родились мертвыми и проект провалился.Проект "Ма" - 残念なお知らせがある計画は失敗だった 生まれた双子は すでに死んでいた Все его надежды и амбиции исчезли. Адам начал сожалеть о том, что сделал с Евой, и затем понял, что действительно в нее влюбился.Проект "Ма" - 本当に好きになってしまったこと. Жизнь в лесу После того, как Адам сбежал с Евой в Эльфегорт, они поженились в лесу Элда и спрятались в маленьком доме как дровосеки.Королевство Зла - Хроники Эвиллиоса - 014 год В 001 году по К.Э.Королевство Зла - Хроники Эвиллиоса - 001 год Адам заметил, что одной ночью Ева вернулась домой и вышел поприветствовать ее, но в ужасе увидел, что она держит в руках двух украденных младенцев: мальчика и девочку.Медведь в лунном свете - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです С мрачным выражением лица Адам объяснил своей жене, что их дети уже мертвы и что она должна вернуть близнецов их настоящей матери.Медведь в лунном свете - 「いいかい　僕達の子供はもうすでに この世にはいないんだよ この子たちは本当の お母さんの元へ返してあげなさい」 Когда Ева закричала, осознав свое преступление, Адам попытался успокоить ее тем, что она может исправить это,Медведь в лунном свете - 「今ならやり直せる」と あの人は言うけど но лишь узнал, что было слишком поздно, ведь мать этих детей уже лежала мертвой у их дома.Медведь в лунном свете - 「無理よ　だってもう…」 家の外で横たわるは　一匹の熊（一人の女）の亡骸 傍らには　ミルクの満ちた小さなガラスの小瓶… Поскольку мать умерла и дети осиротели, Адам и Ева оставили украденных близнецов у себя и растили их самостоятельно. За эти годы Адам пытался учить Гензеля, но ему не удалось добиться того, чтобы мальчик понял его ремесло.История первородного греха: Полное издание - Гензель После Левиантской катастрофы в 013 году последствия от нее добрались и до Эльфегорта, вызвав голод.Королевство Зла - Хроники Эвиллиоса - 014 год В течение следующего года, спустя пару месяцев,История первородного греха: Полное издание - Буклет Адам и Ева неохотно согласились бросить своих приемных детей в лесу умирать с голоду, чтобы выжить самим. С мрачным выражением Адам со своей женой направили своих приемных детей в глубь леса, прежде чем бросить их и вернуться к себе домой.Буклет Королевства Зла - Часть II. История о брошенных в лунную ночь Опустошенный этим событием Адам утешал Еву в их доме, пока они не услышали стук в дверь. Когда они открыли ее, то в ужасе увидели безумные выражения своих брошенных детей, что стояли у входа. Вскоре, пока дети смеялись,История о брошенных в лунную ночь (история) Гензель убил Адама, а Гретель Еву.История о брошенных в лунную ночь - ねえ父さん　僕をほめて 魔女の子分も倒したんだ Демон Гнева After his body's death, Adam Moonlit's soul joined Seth in the golden key, Grim the End. Seth, as the Demon of Wrath, allowed his former colleague to leech off his vessel and power. As time progressed, Seth also allowed Adam to act in his place making contracts.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 In EC 137, Count Karchess Crim forged a contract with the demon through Adam to kill Duke Sateriasis Venomania. They later watched as Karchess transformed the key into a knife and stabbed the duke possessed by the Demon of Lust in the chest, killing him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 После смерти его тела душа Адама Мунлита присоединилась к Сету в золотом ключе, Мрачном конце. Сет, как Демон Гнева, позволил своему бывшему коллеге использовать его сосуд и силу. Со временем Сет также позволил Адаму действовать от его имени, заключая контракты.7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Глава 2, Раздел 2 В 137 году граф Качесс Крим заключил контракт с демоном через Адама, чтобы убить герцога Сатериазиса Веноманию. Позднее он наблюдал за тем, как Качесс превратил ключ в нож и вонзил его в грудь герцога, одержимого Демоном Похоти, тем самым убив его.7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания - Глава 6 Новый сосуд Театр Зла Наследие Личность и черты характера Потеряв свою мать, Адам возненавидел Левиантский Сенат и Сета Твайрайта за то, что они сделали ее марионеточным лидером.История первородного греха: Полное издание - Буклет - Акт 1 Беспринципный и мстительный, он использовал Проект "Ма" как средство, чтобы прийти к власти и отомстить, нацеленный на успех проекта;Проект "Ма" - 『Ma』計画 僕にとって願ってもないチャンス 利用してこの国を支配してやる в результате он без колебаний пошел на решительные меры, такие как промывка мозгов Евы с помощью "Венома", чтобы преуспеть в своих планах.Проект "Ма" - 近づき誘惑 自分の恋人にした 『venom（洗脳薬）』を使えば簡単な事 迷いなどなかったはずなのに Когда проект провалился, Адам обезумел от разрушения своих замыслов мести, поскольку не запланировал возможность смерти близнецов.Проект "Ма" - - これで僕の野望もすべて 夢と消えた. Эта манипулирующая натура сохранилась и усилилась после человеческой смерти Адама, так как он жил с Сетом в Мрачном конце. Посвятив себя обязанностям Демона Гнева от имени своего бывшего коллеги, Адам использовал гнев и ненависть других, чтобы убивать объекты их мести. Он был готов пойти настолько далеко, что мог выдать себя за или позволить себе подражать близкому человеку, чтобы заставить их действовать так, как он желает.7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Часть 2, Глава 2 Он проводил эти манипуляции без явных угрызений совести, как минимум в одном случае получая удовольствие, когда смеялся над Галлерианом, что заключил с ним контракт из-за ошибочных предположений.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 10 Несмотря на все это, Адам, хоть изначально и просто использовал Еву, все же начал испытывать настоящие чувства к ней и к детям, которыми она была беременна для проекта.Проект "Ма" - 本当に好きになってしまったこと. В результате после смерти близнецов он был опустошен тем фактом, что "сломал" ее для проекта.Проект "Ма" - 愛しいイブよ 君を壊してしまってごめんね После он посвятил себя счастливой супружеской жизни с Евой, даже вспомнив про ее желание пожениться в лесу Элда.Проект "Ма" - さあ あの森で結婚式をしよう 二人のお気に入りの エルドの森で. Он продолжал любить ее до самой смерти, а на протяжении веков Адам был помешан на том, чтобы найти Еву, считая, что им суждено притягиваться друг к другу и желая построить рай вместе.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 10 Адам также был испуган, когда увидел, что Ева в наваждении украла двух детей, умоляя ее вернуть их,Медведь в лунном свете - 「いいかい　僕達の子供はもうすでに この世にはいないんだよ この子たちは本当の お母さんの元へ返してあげなさい」 но был готов принять детей, узнав о смерти их матери. В течение нескольких лет Адам заботился о детях и растил их как своих собственных, даже стараясь научить Гензеля своему ремеслу.История первородного греха: Полное издание - Буклет - Гензель Несмотря на это, он был готов бросить их в лесу, чтобы спасти себя и Еву, хотя он был опечален и его терзало это решение.История о брошенных в лунную ночь (история) Когда близнецы вернулись, он был в ужасе от их чудовищной ауры. В последующие века Адам был недоволен действиями Баники Кончиты как Демона Чревоугодия, а именно тем, что она планировала использовать Гензеля и Гретель, чтобы осуществить свой план по становлению Хозяйкой Кладбища, либо из уважения к своей прошлой жизни с близнецами, либо из-за того, как хлопотно это сделало Банику его врагом.7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Часть 2, Глава 2 Как Механизм Адам был стойким, спокойным и наблюдательным, что сильно контрастировало с его собственной предыдущей личностью.Буклет Суда Зла - Суд Маммоны У него также было сильное чувство долга, из-за которого он был готов пойти на огромные жертвы ради своей миссии. Из-за этого у него была некоторая преданность к пробужденной Заводной Кукле.Сердцебиение часовой башни Хотя он обычно и был сдержанным, все же мог раздражаться, когда его провоцировали.Фарс каприччио PV Навыки и умения Адам был выдающимся ученым,Проект "Ма" -愛する彼の名はアダム とても優秀な科学者 что продемонстрировало то, что он был выбран руководить первым проектом "Ма" и наблюдать за развитием Евы как испытуемой. Его возможности также распространялись на то, что он мог использовать наркотик "Веном", чтобы промыть мозги Еве, что позволило легче манипулировать ей для проекта.Проект "Ма" -『venom（洗脳薬）』を使えば簡単な事 Помимо своих научных исследований он также был искусен в магии. Среди его магических способностей была мощная техника обмена, позволяющая Адаму по своей воле перемещать ближайшую душу, включая свою собственную, в ближайшее тело или предмет;7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы - Глава 7 он также мог вызывать иллюзии.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 10 После сожительства с Сетом в Мрачном конце Адам начал заимствовать его силу. В результате он был способен использовать силу Демона Гнева, вызывать одержимость и заключать контракты с людьми, владеющими сосудом. Он мог телепатически говорить со своим владельцем.7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Часть 2, Глава 2 Помимо того Адам мог выдать себя за конкретного человека, появившись перед своим владельцем в облике существа, и позволить владельцу высвободить потоки энергии из сосуда.Дочь Зла: Изумрудная колыбельная - Глава 4, Раздел 2 Однако он обладал теми же слабостями, что и демон: его можно было запечатать внутри Мрачного конца.Дочь Зла: Изумрудная колыбельная - Глава 1 Как Механизм Адам был пробужденным сосудом Алчности; он обладал всеми силами ложки Марлона. После передачи своей магической силы часовой башне и Хозяйке Суда он считался в основном бессильным.PV Фарс каприччио - Профайлы Свой навык как левиантского ученого он также, кажется, переложил на механический, способный контролировать и поддерживать работу часовой башни в течение многих лет.Сердцебиение часовой башни - この秒針が止まらぬように 見守るのが「僕」の役目 Связь с другими персонажами Ева Мунлит: Жена Адама. Изначально Адам видел Еву лишь как средство для того, чтобы заполучить власть над Сенатом, но со временем начал действительно любить ее. После выкидыша он испытывал вину за то, что использовал ее, став в результате зависимым от ведьмы; Адам также пытался действовать как голос разума Евы и успокаивал ее, когда бы она ни была расстроена. После смерти это вылилось в помешательство на том, чтобы найти ее, веря, что им суждено быть вместе. Мария Мунлит: Мать Адама. Адам очень заботился о Марии, и он разозлился на Сета и Сенат за то, что те отняли ее у него, используя как свою марионетку. Ее исчезновение замотивировало его искать мести, и тот промыл мозги Еве. Сет Твайрайт: Другой ученый. Адам ненавидел Сета за роль последнего в исчезновении его матери; его целью было отомстить Сету, что смотивировало Адама промыть мозги Еве. Сбежав жить в Эльфегорт, Адам отбросил свое желание отомстить и оказался в состоянии терпеть сожительство с демоном, находясь в Сосуде Гнева. Гензель: Приемный сын Адама. Изначально Адам желал Гензелю лучшего, уговаривая Еву вернуть мальчика его матери и растя его, когда выяснилось, что это невозможно. Как его отец, он надеялся, что мальчик будет продолжать семейное дело - резьбу по дереву, хотя этому мешал низкий интеллект Гензеля. Позже, когда Адам в отчаянии бросил мальчика во время голода в Эльфегорте, он испытывал сильное сожаление за то, что сделал это, и был шокирован, когда Гензель вернулся. Гретель: Приемная дочь Адама. Изначально Адам желал для Гретель лучшего, уговаривая Еву вернуть девочку ее матери и растя ее, когда выяснилось, что это невозможно. Позже, когда Адам в отчаянии бросил девочку во время голода в Эльфегорте, он испытывал сильное сожаление за то, что сделал это, и был шокирован, когда Гретель вернулась. Каин: Биологический ребенок Евы. Видя изначально Каина и Авеля как средство, чтобы заполучить власть над Сенатом, Адам начал заботиться о них и, из-за того, что любил Еву, воспринимал их как своих собственных детей. Авель: Биологический ребенок Евы. Видя изначально Каина и Авеля как средство, чтобы заполучить власть над Сенатом, Адам начал заботиться о них и, из-за того, что любил Еву, воспринимал их как своих собственных детей. Галлериан Марлон: Человек, с которым Адам заключил контракт. Адам видел Галлериана лишь как средство, чтобы быть вместе с Евой в кукле, не стесняясь обманывать его в том, что в кукле была его дочь. Кроме того, он испытывал к нему презрение и насмехался над Галлерианом в лицо. Адам: Душа, с которой слился Адам Мунлит. Их слияние позволило ему обрести волю; он также частично сохранил изначальные личность и воспоминания Адама. Хозяйка Суда: Другая обитательница Театра Зла. Хотя изначально он был с ней холоден из-за того, что она оказалась не Евой, Адам, в конце концов, стал абсолютно предан ей как Механизм, видя ее выживание своим единственным долгом и готовый пожертвовать всем ради ее защиты. Несмотря на это, он не был согласен с ее целью объединить все сосуды греха и был раздражен "судами", которые Кукла проводила. Интересные Факты Концепция и происхождение *Адам Мунлит вдохновлен Адамом из иудео-христианской мифологии; как и его библейский прототип, Адам разделяет отношения со своим аналогом Евы и не принимает прямого участия в создании первородного греха. *Имя "Адам" происходит от ивритского "из земли", связывая его с "почвой", представлением алчности, а также другими персонажами, представленными КАЙТО, что связаны с алчностью. *Имя Механизма намекает на его роль в поддержании сердцебиения часовой башни, заставляя механизмы вращаться, чтобы пробужденная Заводная Кукла оставалась жива, и в конечном итоге включение себя же в часовую башню. Интересные факты *В буклете альбома История первородного греха: Полное издание упоминается, что мать Адама завела ребенка методом непорочного зачатия, прежде чем недоверчивый Сенат забрал его и бросил младенца в реку, чтобы скрыть его существование. *Организовывая "судебные дела" для Хозяйки Суда, Гаммон отмечал, что предсмертное желание Адама, возможно, находилось в ложке Марлона и явилось как Механизм, когда сосуд пробудился.Буклет Суда Зла - Суд Маммоны *В PV Фарса каприччио крик Слуг искать Мрачный конец дополняется небольшим комментарием "Этот идиот наверху", объясняя их логику не искать там. Галерея Концепт-арт= 027.jpg|Концепт-арт Механизма от Suzunosuke |-| Песни= AdamEveHanselGretel.png|Адам в Истории о брошенных в лунную ночь Ada.png|Адам в Медведь в лунном свете gear1.png|Механизм в Сердцебиении часовой башни greed kaito.PNG|Механизм в Фарс каприччио |-| Книги= AdamMB.png|Адам в короткой истории Медведь в лунном свете AdamEveAbandoned.png|Адам утешает свою жену в короткой истории История о брошенных в лунную ночь JoCAdamGallerian.jpg|Адам в 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор |-| Манга= QuartetsGear.png|Механизм в Злодейском квартете |-| Мерч= GEAR card.png|Игральные карты с Механизмом |-| Прочее= Adamtrailer.png|Адам в трейлере История первородного греха: Полное издание Akuno-51.png|Механизм в Королевстве Зла 2018-01-18-15-50-003 copy 2.jpg|Механизм с остальными обитателями на обложке CD Суд Зла 937065.jpg|Профайл Механизма в Фарс каприччио от Painter Brioche Clpostcard.jpg|Механизм на дополнительной открытке для альбома Заводная Колыбельная |-| В цвете= AdamColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из трейлера альбома История первородного греха: Полное издание OSSAdamcolor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации AbandonedColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из Истории о брошенных в лунную ночь AdamEveColor2.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации AdamEveColor1.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации Tumblr p0exdxZAei1wxnx8ro1 500.png|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор 9e03ab90228514e4ba292d676b9a625d.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы AdamGallerianDollColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы Появление Примечания }}en:Adam Moonlit es:Adam Moonlit fr:Adam Moonlit vi:Adam Moonlit Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Левианта Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series